Please Tell Me Why I'm Such An Idiot Thank You
by Rizzlemonster
Summary: Ever since Nico decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood after the fall of Gaia, all he wanted were more friends. Will Solace however, is the last person he wants as a 'friend'. Friendship sucks.


Okay... So this is my first HoO fanfic XD so YAY! I am a horrible updater so be prepared~

ENJOY~

* * *

><p><strong>Please Tell Me Why I'm Such An Idiot, Thank You.<strong>

_**Chapter 1**_

Nico wasn't really sure when it happened, but as of lately his mind had been filling with random thoughts about a certain blond. He growled and rubbed his temples in frustration when he caught himself thinking about Will Solace yet again. _Why? WHY? Gods, why does that dude pop up with everything I do?_

It had been over a year since the whole prophecy of seven, the whole crush –or better yet the end of – on Percy Jackson, and the 'doctor's orders' thing that Will threw at him right after the fall of Gaia.

Throughout the year Nico's friend-making skills had been top-notch, so far he had managed to scare away about half of Camp Half-Blood, had been in a couple of fights, and nearly, just nearly banished another soon-to-be-friend to the Underworld. Of course, he had planned it all. Of course.

Okay, so he was very bad –let's just go with very bad, very, very bad- at making friends. Some people didn't have social skills, even if just a little. Nico was straightforward, honest, and frankly his powers and being the son of Hades scared people away. Apparently saying something like: "Sup, I'm the son of Hades, lord of the Underworld." wasn't something people wanted to hear. Sure, he wasn't the son of the Goddess of Love, or Wisdom, or whatever, but did that matter? It didn't change who he was. People just thought it easier to think that being the son of Hades involved being a total asshat and kill people in cold blood, like some Frankenstein monster.

He could hear Will laugh at him when he told him how he'd scared off some kids of the Ares cabin during a match of capture the flag. He only meant to impress them, and that happened to include summoning some zombies, a hellhound, and involved some shadow traveling, making him seem like a one-man army that disappeared in the creepiest way possible and popped up in the same fashion only to scare the living shit out of some poor and very unprepared soul. His team won, the Ares kids should be happy, but they weren't and he just couldn't figure out why.

"Could you please stop laughing." Nico huffed but without the annoyed edge he wished he had. He meant to scold Will, but now it sounded like a pathetic whine.

"Hey kiddo, I know you want to make friends, but honestly, stop trying so hard."

Came his soothing voice.

Shit, he sounded so Apollo like, his words nearly shimmered like the sun. Wow, that was so cheesy, Nico blinked dumbfounded at this own thoughts. He really was hopeless. He had the hots for the son of the Sun God. Well, congratulations Nico, now what? Confessing to Percy after he kinda fell out of it came so natural, however how were you meant to tell someone when you were still very much crushing on that person… yes, well he came to realize that was a different story entirely.

When he first discovered he might have a thing for the dashing blond he tried to think of all the things that made Will a big no-no. It backfired. Big time. He discovered that Will hated violence, wasn't a great fighter, hated anything scary –including movies, he discovered that the hard way-, and as the son of Apollo hadn't the slightest skill with any instrument if it didn't apply to medics. Besides, even if he looked cool with his sun blessed skin, his strong build, his cerulean eyes, and his out of control blond hair, he was just a walking disaster. Gods, he could be so clumsy at some times, which somehow Nico found wildly attractive. What was wrong with him?

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Will waved his hand in front of Nico's face, causing the obsidian haired boy to wrinkle his nose in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course."

"Okay, well repeat what I just said?" Will folded his arms over his chest, covering the Pegasus of his camp shirt. His eyes gave him the come-on-show-me look, but Nico was way too lost in them to even notice. He came back to reality when Will snapped his fingers followed by a subtle; "Hello, someone in there?"

"I'm tired." Nico settled with and blinked a good couple of times. He needed to get his act together, and that included some alone time. It was almost embarrassing to admit someone could make him feel the way he did.

"What? Are you not feeling well?" immediately there was worry present in both Will's voice and expression.

"Yeah, I… I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I just need some sleep." He waved his hands at random, like he was dismissing something that bothered him. "Sleep would be nice."

"It's the middle of the day. You sure you're feeling alright?" The blond tried again.

"Yes Doctor Solace." Nico nodded.

That seemed to lift Will's spirit a little. After the war he was named the Camp's doctor, and he had never seen Will happier –which was great because the idiot couldn't stop smiling, and Nico just loved that smile.

"Doctor Solace." Will repeated with a sense of pride.

"Oh, please…" Nico mumbled under a breath trying to hide faint smile. He was already quite proud of himself it didn't came out as a chuckle. He wasn't a person to chuckle. He just wasn't.

He straightened his already straight plain black shirt just because he could and sighed. "And just for the record, I gave it my all during capture the flag. We won, I honestly don't understand why people call me creepy."

"Oh, I think you do know why." Will laughed.

"They were just zombies." Nico heaved and dropped his shoulders as if zombies were actually socially accepted.

"The fact that you have a zombie for a friend, doesn't make them any less scary." Will stated matter of fact.

"He's my driver. Not my friend." Nico corrected him.

"I know you're lying, and I just don't care." Will shook his head and he reached out to Nico, which kinda scared the living poop out of the little ghost ball. Nico wanted to flinch back, but hey, that wasn't something a son of Hades did, he wasn't a wimp, and he wasn't about to show emotion at something so innocent. He cursed at his own foolishness.

And then Will's hand found the top of his head. He ruffled Nico's hair like he was a little puppy.

"I'm not a dog." Nico rolled his eyes and swatted the actually quite pleasant hand away. He already missed the touch. His eyes narrowed dangerously and widened almost immediately when he heard Will chuckle. "What?" he nearly demanded.

"Just… you're quite something." That statement got Nico 'quite' confused.

"Well, back at you."

"Hey, I'm not all mysterious and dark. I'm quite the open book really. People always seem to know what I think." Will smirked. _Oh, that's a lie! _Nico thought as he mentally strangled that gorgeous neck. Oh, that wasn't helping. At all. Perfect.

"You think. All I know is you smile your smile, but you could actually be thinking some dark thoughts about stealing organs during an operation." Nico eyed Will. "…And sell them for all I care."

Will's innocent eyes grew wide but his smile never wavered. "And that is exactly the reason why you have so few friends."

"And that smile is exactly the reason why I can't read your mind." And at that, that goofy smile only grew larger. "Stop smiling! You're freaking me out." True, he had Goosebumps because of it, but not for the reason he claimed. Well, it did sort of freak him out, in a healthy way. It nearly blinded him like when you looked at the sun directly, too bright_. I hate you… _yet he couldn't get enough of it.

"You're the first to say that."

"Right… the reason why I have so few friends right?"

"Yeah… but I like that about you."

"What that I have so few friends?" Nico couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, No! That's not what I meant! What I meant to say was, you treat everyone equally. Doesn't matter what cabin you're from, or what you like. You don't try to change people. And that's a good thing. And you rub people's flaws in their faces. And you can be mean to your friends. Bully them even. You have a wicked sense of humour." He caught Nico's glare "And that's great!" he quickly added. "You're not afraid to be you, and I might envy that…" _wait… what? I'm not afraid to be me? If anything I might be the ninny of ninnies when it comes to that subject. _

"You'd better stick with rhymes. I sincerely hope you're better with those…"

And that earned him a friendly punch to the shoulder.

Nico glanced over camp. Everything seemed so peaceful. It seemed rather hard to believe they were on the brink of war and total destruction just a year ago.

"I'm glad you decided to stay." Will's voice sounded true.

Those words made Nico's heart flutter. He looked everywhere but at Will, hiding the fact his cheeks were tainted with a furious blush. He hoped it didn't creep up to his ears. "You just say that because you could use an extra friend." He tried to keep his voice steady, it proved harder than anticipated, but he pulled if off somehow. He could hear Will laugh again.

"Maybe…" there was something about the way Will said that bothered Nico. What did he mean maybe? Maybe what? "Ah, I gotta go. Got archery classes in a few from Chiron. Don't want to be late. Hey, get some sleep Ghost boy. Don't want you getting sick!" and with that he dashed off.

Nico yelled a 'Later!' at him and made way to his cabin. He was still confused about what Will had said, but decided not to look for hidden messages that might or might not be there –it gave him a headache, and he didn't like those.

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans and walked through camp. He noticed Jason and Piper walking in the same direction of Will, he remembered Piper saying she wanted to learn more ways to fight than with her knife and charm speak. He never thought she actually loved the art of fighting to such an extend to learn more types of it. Archery. Why not? Jason tagged along because they were virtually inseparable. Nico envied that. All his friends had this sort of happy ever after, 'with someone' –that part was very important. Piper had Jason. Percy had Annabeth. Hazel had Frank. Reyna with some non-demigod kid. And of course Leo, presumed dead Leo, made a miraculous return with non other than Calypso.

Nico sighed heavily. Okay, so he was a little jealous of his friends, so what? That was natural. He pursed his lips at those thoughts and a yawn escaped him, maybe he was actually quite tired. All these negative thoughts felt him feeling hollow and sucked the energy from his bones. A little nap might be something he needed to clear his mind.

His cabin came into view within a few minutes. He dragged his All Star clad feet over the dirt roads and couldn't wait until he could close his eyes and just sleep for a few minutes.

He entered his own personal 'House of Hades' and slammed the door shut a little harder than he intended to, and jumped at the loud 'bang!'.

And then his thoughts drifted back to Will Solace, like they always did. Thinking about something you can't have was so infuriating it nearly drove him crazy.

Why did Will make him act like an idiot. His body didn't listen to a thing he said, like it suddenly forgot how to function. It was annoying really.

He walked over to a little shrine in the back of his cabin, a shrine for his father.

"Please tell me why I'm such an idiot…" he ran his pale hands through his dark locks, gripping them when the found the crook of his neck. There came no response "Yeah… that'd be great." He muttered to himself sarcastically.

Still nothing.

"Thank you…" _Great talk dad... Great talk… We should do this more often._


End file.
